It Must Be The Lighting
by heyyodude
Summary: Between yelling matches, a certain Scottish Quidditch Captain and a certain firey Chaser. Anything goes. Even the thoughts you didn't mean to say out loud. KATIE/OLIVER.
1. Damn Quaffles

Disclaimer: START RANT. In all honesty, if I owned Harry Potter I probably wouldn't be writing on here, changing ships and such. So obviously, I (sadly and regretfully) don't own the wonderful and most entertaining Harry Potter series. END RANT.

**NOTE:**

_inner thoughts are Italic's_

* * *

"WHAT did you say to me?!"

"Your heard me Bell, learn how to score! Blimey. I coulda caught that in my sleep for Merlin's Sake! I don't even know why I put you on this-"

**SMACK!**

Oliver just sat there, on his broom about fifty feet in the air mind you, staring at his gorgeous chaser. Who just threw a Quaffle at his head. Hard. He couldn't believe it. He was mad. No, he was furious. No, he was absolutely **livid** with rage. After coming back to his senses his head snapped up to look at his chaser in disbelief. Oliver found himself staring straight into a pair of fiery emerald eyes.

_'Wow'_ he thought _'She's even more gorgeous when she's mad. Dead sexy actually. Oh bloody hell.'_

"-I mean honestly Oliver I'm the best bloody chaser in this school; for a fifth year of course. And I always,** always** put in more then my fair share of effort. WE ALL DO! Bloody hell you git. I don't understand you! I guess it's because you always your head stuck up your- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

'_Oh yeah, she's definitely sexy when she's mad. Wait, did she just ask me a question? Shit shit shit.'_ He frantically thought _'Think of something Wood! Something dammit. ANYTHING!'_

"Wha?"

_'Gees Wood, that was bloody well intelligent. UH OH. This is NOT good.'_

"OLIVER MICHEAL WOOD! You prat. You weren't even listening to me! YOUR DEAD!"

"OHSHIT. Erm, Kates? Maybe we should finish this inside. Uh. **PRACTICEDISMISSED!**"

And with that Oliver flew so fast in the locker room that Katie didn't even register what just happened.

_'AW! He looked so adorable when he's scared and confused.'_ Katie thought _'It wasn't like I was actually going to kill him. Well, maybe severly injure him if not less. Wait a tick. Where'd he go?!' _Katie looked around just in time to see Oliver sped to the locker room at incredible speed.

"Oh no, he's not getting off the hook that easily. Prat." Katie mumbled angerly.

Just as Oliver's left leg was in the threshold of the Boys side of the locker room he thought heard something coming up from behind him. He turns to find Katie going wicked fast on her broom. **Towards him.** And it doesn't look like she just was to have a friendly chat and a cup of tea either.

_**'OHBLOODYHELLI'MSODEAD.SHITSHITSHIT.'**_

"Oi Wood! I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk." She said in a sickly sweet voice

_'Yeah, that's likely.'_ Oliver thought _'I just hope she doesn't kick me **there**. I kinda need those.'_

Katie snorted _'Yeah, that's likey. Maybe I'll kick him **there**. Nah, I kinda want those to be there. OH! Bad Bell!'_

Before Oliver Knew what hit him, Katie crashed into him with great force. By this time they were both tumbling into the locker room.

"OI! Bell, gerroff of me."

"YOU get off of ME, Wood."

"Fine. Stupid Bell, Always making things hard for me. literally." He mumbled.

* * *

**'Ello all! Hope you loved this! I worked excepionally hard on this certain fanfic. I have, as of recently, become quite_ obsessed_ with Oliver/Katie fanfics. I just think they are the ultimately adorable couple. Now on to more pressing news, if I don't get _at least_ FIVE REVIEWS from FIVE DIFFERENT people I won't post the next chapter. And believe me when I say that it will get ALOT more steamy for these two Quidditch players. wink wink if you know what I mean. Ok so, SEE THAT LITTLE LIGHT PURPLE BUTTON? PRESSSSS IT! **


	2. About An Hour Later

Disclaimer: Well, we all obviously know I don't own Harry Potter. Mmkay :)

_Inner thought are italics_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"OI! Bell, gerroff of me."_

_"YOU get off of ME, Wood."_

_"Fine. Stupid Bell, Always making things hard for me. literally." He mumbled._

* * *

Katie could've swore she heard him say "stupid Bell" and "always making things harder."

"Oh, so I suppose I'm **stupid** now. Is that right?" Katie scrambled up from the locker room floor. "Oh yeah? Well you're a pompous prat. No wonder you can't get a girl. You're constantly insulting everyone!"

_'Ok,'_ Katie thought _'that but wasn't exactly true, but I had to use it for argument sake. Really, I did.'_

"Honestly Wood, you got to learn to- Oliver? Erm, w-why are you looking at me like that?" Katie questioned nervously.

To any spectator watching this all play out they would just see a nervous Katie and a blank staring Oliver. But in actuality, if you went closer, Oliver had this look in his eyes. A bit of a hungry look, full of lust, desire and surprisingly love. And that look was and always will be reserved for this beautiful fifth-year Chaser in front of him.

"That's IT! Snap outta it Wood! We're supposed to be having an all out row here. Not a 'lets-stare-blankly-at-Katie-Bell-day'! **honestly**." exclaimed Katie, regaining her anger, but only slightly.

"Oh gods Bell, you look **so sexy** right now."

Time stopped, both Quidditch players staring at each other in complete disbelief and shock.

_'Did I just bloody well say that out loud?! Ohmygods. sigh Oh well, it's true. I mean just look at her.'_

Oliver snuck a glance at Katie; her honey locks slightly disheveled from the earlier Quidditch practice. There was one stray strand of hair and Oliver has the compelling urge to tuck it behind her ear.

_'Maybe, just maybe, I can finally ask her out. I've been waiting for this forever. It's my last year, my last chance to tell her. If not now, then when? Hang on- she just got this odd look in her eyes. I can't place it but it looks bloody well gorgeous on her. She looks even sexier right now, if that's even humanly possible. Keep calm Wood, breathe in breathe out.'_

_**Meanwhile**_

_'**DID.HE.JUST.SAY.WHAT.I.THINK.HE.SAID?!** Oh bloody hell. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming for sure this time. He can't like me. He can't possibly think I'm sexy. I'm Katie, just Katie. And he's…'_ she trailed off _'**OHMYGOD**. He's fucking gorgeous. I mean I bloody well knew that already but still; with his strong arms, oh strong body in general. He's drenched in sweat and rain from Quidditch. His hair lay partly in front of his eyes. Blimey, he hasn't looked sexier. Wow.'_

_'Let's go Wood. This is you chance; your last chance.'_

_'Come on Katie, say something!'_

"Wha-what did you say?" Katie asked tentatively.

"You heard me Katie" his voice soft and caring "You look so damn sexy right now, and gorgeous might I add, but not that you don't always look beautiful and sexy, you always do." Oliver said the last part hastily.

Katie just sat there in complete unadulterated shock.

_'He thinks I'm beautiful and sexy! **OLIVER WOOD THINKS I'M BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY!** Ohmygod.'_

"Kates? Katie? Say something, anything.." Oliver said softly as he moved to stand in front of Katie. Their faces inches apart.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"You look pretty sexy yourself."

He chuckled "Thanks love."

Katie smiled meekly and looked into his dark chocolate eyes. She was suddenly shy, and she was never, ever shy. She couldn't help but feel a bit vulnerable and small, but oddly, she also felt safe. Like nothing could hurt her. She always felt that way with Oliver, always.

Oliver reached a hand up and brushed a loose strand of hair out of Katie's face and behind her ears. But he didn't move his hand. Instead, he brushed his hand down the right side of her face. He brought his eyes back up to hers and looked at her with a question in his eyes.

_'I just wanna kiss her, so badly. Should I go for it? What if she just pulls away and turns her head? What if she just starts laughing at me and saying I'm a stupid prat for even trying that with her? Blimey, what's a Scot to do?' _He thought frantically_ 'you know what, I'm going to do it. I'm gonna kiss her. Yeah, I'm not in Gryffindor for nothing. It's time to buck up and have some courage then.'_

Oliver looked down at Katie's lips and back up to her eyes, secretly asking for permission. Katie bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for their lips to finally meet. Oliver nearly had a heart attack when she bit those soft, lush lips of hers.

_'Now or never, Wood.'_ As he moved down to meet her lips slowly, making sure that this is what she wants.

Katie inwardly groaned _'Oliver Michael Wood, your killing me. Why in the bloody hell are you going so slow? sigh I guess if you really want something done, you gotta do it yourself.'_

With that last thought in mind Katie stood on her tippy-toes to meet Oliver's lips impatiently. Oliver was in full shock when he realized that he was actually kidding Katie _'SHE'S KISSING ME! She's actually- wait, why the hell am I thinking?!'_

Oliver pressed his lips to Katie's gently, mouth moving against mouth. Oliver ran his tongue over her bottom lip teasingly. Katie giggled against his mouth, and then bit gently down on his lower lip in retaliation. This cause a certain Scottish Quiddtich Keeper to groan with desire. He started pushing them both back until Katie was firmly against the locker room wall and Oliver's hand's were running up and down her sides and in her honey colored hair. By this time, Katie's hands were wound into Oliver's slightly shaggy and still wet hair, she tugged on it and pressed her mouth against her more forcefully. Wanting to fell him more, taste him more.

It was as if their tongues was doing a dance, sliding here and gliding there. The kiss was passionate and full of pent up love the two had tried to keep from each other. They broke apart and looked at each other: Katie with her full, pink, lush lips parted and you could see she was visibly panting from the indescribable passion in this kiss she just shared with the man she loved. Oliver, with his hair sticking up in all different angles and his lips also parted while looking at Katie with awe. And they both thought the other couldn't look any sexier.

Katie suddenly struck by a thought, pointed to Oliver with her finger and beckoned him over to her to finish what he started. Slowly Oliver started to grin and pushed her back up again the wall. Somehow her legs found themselves around the lower half of his middle. She could feel his hardness. She felt his want and his need for her. The same went for Katie, she wanted him now. Right now.

Oliver slowly worked on her neck, sending heated kisses to her throat and collarbone. He finally got the reaction he wanted when he sucked and nipped the hollow of her throat.

Katie gasped_ 'Oh that felt sosososo good.'_

"Oh Oliver." Katie purred in his ear. "I want you **now**."

"Kates, a-are you sure?" Oliver said panting.

"yeah, I mean unless you don't wan-"

But Katie never got to finish her sentence; she was cut off by Oliver's lips pressing into hers hungrily. Just when they got back into the rhythm of things, the locker room door slams open. And before Katie or Oliver could even react they found themselves facing two very mischievous looking redheads.

"Well Fred looks like you own me five sickles then. I said give 'em an hour, you said give 'em two hours. Looks like I'm right then."

"You are right my dear brother. Wait 'till Angie and Ali find out. **OI GIRLS! THEY WERE JUST HAVING A MAJOR SNOGFEST! COULDN'T BELIEVE TWO PEOPLE COULD GO AT IT IN THAT POSITION. MUST BE THE LIGHTS. PAY UP THEM LADIES!**"

The only sound left was the locker room door being shut and Oliver and Katie's ragged breathe.

"You know Ollie, said Katie, running her fingers up and down his muscular arms "Maybe we should finish this where we won't be interrupted again? Ya know, just in case." Katie said grinning mischievously.

"Fine by me love." Oliver said as he picked up Katie fireman style "I'd say my room would due, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful Mr. Wood."

He chuckled "Good, I love you Kathrine Ann Bell." He said as he looked down at her lovingly.

"And I love you Oliver Michael Wood." mumbled Katie.

Just then she jumped out of Oliver's arms and said with a wink "Race ya!"

"**HEY!** No fair, you look hot when your running. It'll distract me!"

"Well get used to it my dear Ollie dearest, because I am not going anywhere. I'm gonna be around you for quite awhile."

"You better be."

With that the new couple raced to the seventh year Gryffindor boy dormitories with random outburst of laughing here and random acts of kissing there. Everyone and their mum could tell that this was going to be the beginning of a relationship that lasted forever.

**_Fin._**

**

* * *

**

Hello again! Hope you liked that :). This is my first time actually attempting a Katie/Oliver so I hope I did it justice. Reviews would be great. Let me know if I'm a horrid writer or if I'm a fantastic one! Each lucky reviewer will get their own "MAJOR songfest" with our lovable Oliver Wood. PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!!


End file.
